


Really Gay Fluttery Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, cute butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john you little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Gay Fluttery Thing

Fuck.

His hand is dangerously close to yours.

Like red alert Dave, wake the fuck up, intruder alert this dweeb is fully armed with a hot shota ass and retarded jokes that still make you fumble and giggle like the tool you are.

Would you shut the fuck up for a second? John's talking.

"Heh, so anyway- uh, Dave? You okay, man?" he inquires.

You nearly choke on your own spit. he's leaning in a little close, not that you really mind. You two have always been like this, you guess. His eyebrows are drawn up with concern and confusion evident on his face.

You try to shrug it off and give a shaky smile. 

"Yeah, man. Everything's chill over here." 

His fingers brush against your own as you speak. Is it just you or is he leaning in even closer? Nah, must be your imagination. Yeah. Imagination.

"You sure?" he persists.  
His hand is now on yours holy fucking shit. 

"Y-yeah..." you get out and kick your self for stuttering.

He lets out a barely there giggle, kind of a sigh really. His empty hand comes into your vision, and it's giving feather light touches to your cheek. Your eyes do this really gay fluttery thing, along with your heart. It's nice. 

Woah, wait what okay. Where the fuck is this going? His forehead bumps against yours and wow this is really close. Not that you're complaining.

"H-hey..." you whisper. 

"Hi..." he counters.

His lips are ghosting over yours. You're shaking; you're sure you're blushing too. He seems to realize. 

His fingers brush against your lips and he asks, "Can I...?"

Your eyes do that fluttery droopy thing again as nod a little. He smiles at you, then leans in. When your lips meet, you're on fire. Your cheeks burn, and your heart aches. You kiss back slowly, with a desperateness you're sure he can sense. Your hand interlocks with his. Through his lips escapes a sound of surprise, but melts into one of content. He lets go of your lips, and stares at you with those baby blues. He looks like he might faint. You probably look similar.

"Dave... You are shaking..." he says in retrospect, not really surprised but concerned and a bit teasing.

"Yeah...?" you breath, laughing. 

You know very well that you are shaking. What did he expect? He just decided to ask if he could kiss you, out of the blue, and you're not going to freak out? Jesus fucking christ. 

He leans up to rest his forehead on your shoulder. 

"Mhm... You're making me shake, heh." he says quietly. 

You touch his arm lightly, just because you can. He whispers your name quietly. His arms come up to wrap around your neck silently and you return the gesture, breathing him in.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry i had to get that out of my system im original stfu


End file.
